


Friends(?) With Benefits

by ChocolateKid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluffy Ending, Friends With Benefits, Love Confessions, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKid/pseuds/ChocolateKid
Summary: Dean and Cas have been having casual sex a lot. But is it still just for fun?





	

**Dean's POV**

Cas and I were all fun and games. No strings attached. Friends with benefits. Whatever the term.

We had sex whenever we wanted and at the beginning, we really only talked to each other when we were horny. It was the perfect arrangement. Until it wasn't.

I didn't know when things started to change exactly but maybe it was when we started talking outside of the bedroom. When we actually started being friends...

My feelings made things like these a little difficult, but certainly not less enjoyable.

"Hey," I greeted when Cas opened the door to his apartment. He smiled at me and let me in, not waiting long to press me against the wall with his lips against mine.

"I've missed this," he said and let his teeth travel down to nibble on my jaw line. I hummed in agreement. It'd only been a week but we never really got enough of each other.

"Come on," Cas said and took my hand in his to take me to the bedroom. A weirdly happy feeling started spreading in my gut but I ignored it pointedly. I was about to have sex and was more excited about holding Cas's hand. What was wrong with me?

When we arrived, Cas stopped in front of his bed and pulled me close to kiss me again. I complied happily, parting my lips and invading his mouth with my tongue. We battled for dominance for a few seconds but he quickly gave up and let me take the lead for now.

Then, he pushed me onto the bed and crawled over me instantly, grabbing my face with his hands and kissing me again forcefully. He wasn't usually this affectionate but I certainly wasn't about to complain. It almost made me believe he actually needed me, the way I needed him.

Cas reluctantly let go of my lips and stared into my eyes for a few seconds, then he smirked.

"So, what do you feel like doing this time?" he asked, just like always. Our arrangement allowed him to do to me whatever he wanted but he always asked me first.

"You decide," I said and grinned back at him. "I'm all yours tonight."

Cas smiled but there was something insecure in his eyes that I tried not to think about and it was gone after a second anyway. Cas never had doubts. I'd probably mistaken it for something it wasn't.

"Okay then. You'll do anything I say, as always. Only speak when I tell you to. Now get naked, take the lube and work yourself open," he ordered and I hummed to show him I heard. My clothes were off in a second, my thick cock hovering over my stomach proudly and already half hard.

Should I be embarrassed that a few of Cas's kisses could do this to me? Should I be worried he'd notice? Cas didn't seem troubled by it though and instead watched my cock contently. His gaze did things to me and I felt even more blood rushing towards my dick.

"I think I'm gonna put a plug in you and ride you tonight," Cas decided and I hummed a silent yes. "Get started," he ordered.

I grabbed the bottle of lube he held out to me and put a generous amount of it on my fingers. I spread my legs for Cas and let my hands slowly travel down to my hole, showing off a little just to tease him. The hungry look in his eyes told me I succeeded.

I pushed a finger in slowly and let out a throaty groan to catch Cas's attention. His eyes shot up to mine and I moaned again while pushing in another finger, writhing on the sheets like a cock whore. Cas's eyes never left mine and continued to stare and take in everything my body did. I was vulnerable like this but with Cas here, I didn't care. Cas loved it when I made myself vulnerable for him anyway.

I pushed in the third finger and moaned Cas's name on purpose, knowing what that did to him, and I wasn't disappointed. Cas basically _growled_ at me and opened his pants to grip his dick. He started stroking it a few times and then decided to fuck it and got completely naked. He proceeded to crawl over to me quickly.

He pressed another kiss to my neck and bit the skin _hard_ , then continued to soothe it with his hot tongue. My fingers were still inside of me and I involuntarily crooked them at the unexpected pain. I accidentally hit my prostate in the process and cried out in pleasure, which had Cas stopping the kiss. He looked at me for a second, then got up and took the vibrating butt plug out of the box on the floor.

My fingers slipped out of my hole immediately, leaving it gaping for filling and Cas shoved the plug into me roughly. I winced a little at the pain and penetration of my prostate but soon started moaning when Cas turned the vibration on the lowest setting.

God, I loved this feeling.

"You're gorgeous like this, you know that, Dean?" Cas whispered hoarsely and his words made me feel things I hadn't ever felt before. His praise was so gentle tonight and I wasn't exactly used to it; during sex, he loved to talk dirty.

I dismissed his change in behavior for now and left it to be contemplated at a later time.

To tease me a little, Cas suddenly pressed a finger on the plug, shoving it into my magic spot again, the vibrations massaging my prostate, and I moaned and writhed underneath him. My cock was already leaking dangerously and Cas knew he'd have to get on me now or never, so he slicked my dick up with lube and positioned himself over it, slowly lowering himself down. He was going completely unprepared, just like always. Cas liked the pain and the tightness of him always made me suck in a breath. The sensation was overwhelming every time. If I wasn't already leaking, I'd certainly be doing it now.

When Cas finally accustomed to my size, he started moving, riding me slowly but steadily. "Oh Dean," he moaned and gripped his dick harshly, starting to stroke it in synch with my thrusts. I moaned as well at the sight of Cas's slender fingers wrapped around his dick, stroking and squeezing and massaging himself in all the right spots.

"Dean..." Cas groaned again. "Say my name, Dean," he ordered hoarsely and I did as I was told.

"Cas-" I pressed out in between gasps and Cas shuddered contently. He increased his speed slightly while riding me, the faster movement causing the plug inside of me to shift and penetrate my prostate over and over again.

" _Moan_ my name, Dean," he now said, sounding a little frantic in his pleasure, and he didn't have to tell me twice. "Moan it again and again and _again_ ," he almost yelled, emotion overwhelming him, and I complied immediately.

" _Cas_ \- Cas, oh God... Cas..." I moaned and pulled him closer to me, merging our bodies as we moved together. The sweat on our bodies made everything smoother and at the same time that much dirtier and I almost got lost in the feeling of all of him so close to me.

"Tell me how much you want me, Dean," Cas stuttered, seeming almost delirious now, his eyes closed tightly in pleasure, and I doubted he even knew what he was saying anymore. "Tell me how much you _love_ me."

'What?' a part of me thought at the back of my mind but my mouth was faster than my brain.

"I love you, Cas -- oh my God, I love you so fucking much, I've never loved someone more than you. And I want you, Cas, I want all of you, so badly and for myself only," I pressed out in between gasps and all of a sudden, I felt Cas's hole clench tightly when he reached his orgasm, moans of _Dean_ and _love you_ and _need you_ on his lips. His hot cum painted my chest and chin and I came into him only a second later.

Without really thinking about it, I wiped away the cum on my chin and licked it from my fingers.

Cas's eyes watched my tongue move and he let out one last moan, then he got off my slowly softening cock and fell into bed next to me.

I worked out the still vibrating plug because it was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable, and turned it off exhaustedly. Coming down from our highs, Cas and I laid next to each other for a while, breathing heavily, Cas seemingly not bothered by my cum leaking out of his ass.

Neither of us said a word.

"So..." I muttered after a few minutes of silence and threw a look at Cas. He was staring at the ceiling above him, still completely blissed out like he always was after sex. "You love me?" I asked and smirked playfully. I was giving him an easy way out of the situation, a chance to pretend it was just a _heat of the moment_ kind of thing but instead of looking for an excuse, Cas blushed. Cas honest to God blushed.

_Cas_. _Blushed_.

"Wait a sec, you actually do?" I asked, sitting up on my elbows quickly and turning towards him. He looked up at me with a slightly guilty expression on his face and averted his eyes immediately.

"I- I can't help it... I'm sorry," he said and I knew he was gonna continue with a 'Maybe we should stop doing this' and I certainly didn't want that. So I interrupted his thoughts before he could speak them.

"No, _God_ , don't be sorry! That's awesome! 'Cause I love you, too, you know?" I admitted, smiling, and basically threw myself onto him in happiness, kissing him like a teenager who had just found out that his crush hadn't been that unrequited after all.

"Really?" Cas managed to get out in between kisses and looked at me insecurely. I didn't know this shy side on him but it surely was adorable. "You're not just saying that because you think you have to?" he asked and I stared at him in disbelief. How could he ever think that of me?

"No, Cas, I really do love you," I assured him, looking straight into his eyes when I said that, willing him to believe me. After a few moments, Cas's anxious expression changed and he smiled at me hesitantly but sweetly. I smiled back brightly and pressed another kiss to his lips, this one slow and loving.

"Will you stay tonight then?" he bashfully asked and I nodded gladly.

"Of course I will, Cas. Anything for you."


End file.
